The Necklace: The Adventure Continues
by Ks-Starshine
Summary: A strange girl shows up at Hogwarts. What happens when Voldemort hears about her? With a little help from Harry and his friends, can she defeat him?
1. The Strange Arrival

A/N: Okay, my next fic is up! Before you start reading though, be warned. This is actually sort of a sequel to my previous story, The Necklace. So feel free to ask questions, but feel even more free to read The Necklace! I will provide a little bit of background here for you.  
  
Sarah was a typical teen until an old woman gave her a necklace. The necklace consists of three pennies with shapes cut out: a heart, a star and footsteps (like from the poem footsteps). This strange necklace has opened her eyes and allowed her to make her own wishes come true. The only trouble is she only figures this out after she has been transported into the storyline of one of her favorite TV shows. Now she doesn't know how to get home, but she does know adventure is in store for her, wherever she ends up next.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
The Necklace: The Adventure Continues  
  
Chapter 1: The Strange Arrival  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
She descended surrounded by a brilliant white light. The light receded, revealing the sleeping girl, curled into a small ball next to a backpack that looked full to burst. At the sounds of whispers and gasps she awoke.  
  
The girl was Sarah Wilkins. Over the past few months, she had grown quite used to sudden environment changes. Ever since she was given a magic necklace, she frequently traveled through different dimensions, meeting the characters out of some of her favorite books and TV shows. So when she opened her eyes, she was only slightly surprised to find she was no longer over looking the plains of prehistory. She was instead surrounded by walls of stone in a castle lit by candles and torches, many suspended in mid-air.  
  
'Now, what story am I in this time?' she thought to herself.  
  
If it were not for the clothing of those around her, she would have thought she was in a book about the middle ages. Seeing everyone in black cloaks and pointed hats, however, quickly helped establish exactly where she was. She was at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Her mouth gaped open as she looked around the sea of faces before her.  
  
All the students stared at her. Sarah could only imagine how strange it must have been to see a muggle float through the ceiling and land in their dining hall. It was then that she realized the danger she was in. These were no ordinary people whose presence she was in, these were wizards! Even if most of those surrounding her were students and still learning, the teachers were definitely something to be wary about. She turned around to see all the staff standing with their wands pointed directly at her, Hagrid holding his dinner knife instead.  
  
"Please don't!" she quickly shouted, raising her arms defensively. "I'm not an enemy. Please, just let me explain."  
  
Some of the more timid teachers lowered their wands, but those she seemed sure were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody, kept theirs poised and aimed.  
  
"All students are to report immediately to their dormitories. Prefects shall be in charge for the time being," Dumbledore announced without taking an eye from Sarah. The rush for the door caused quite a commotion. Against her gut feeling to not remove her eyes from the teachers, she looked back at the students and her eyes instantly locked with the one boy she was sure she was sent here to meet. Harry Potter had not yet left his seat. She recognized him instantly for his wild black hair and emerald eyes hidden by round glasses. She felt as though she was under a spell, her gaze was so intense.  
  
"Harry Potter," she whispered before she even knew what she was saying. He was slightly surprised she knew his name since she appeared to be a muggle. He leaned closer as if trying to decide if he did indeed know her from somewhere in the muggle world he grew up in.  
  
However, taking advantage of the fact that her back was to him, Moody fired his wand "Stupify!" Sarah didn't hear him cast the spell; she only felt a sudden blackness that seemed to reach every inch of her body.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing Harry's wonderful performance in the last quidditch match against Ravenclaw over breakfast when the light first flashed. Silence instantly enveloped the dining hall as everyone watched the light descend slowly to the floor. It was only then that the light dissipated to reveal a rather attractive girl in muggle clothing about their age.  
  
As she began to wake up, it was clear that she wasn't nearly as bewildered as they were as to how she had arrived in the Great Hall. She looked slightly intrigued and possibly even a bit frightened as she stared out at all the students. Then, as though she knew the teachers were preparing to attack, she suddenly turned toward them to plea innocence of any malice. Harry was glad the seats they had chosen that morning were close enough to hear her speak. How odd it was when he heard her speak with an American accent. How had she gotten here? As Hermione often pointed out, she couldn't have apparated.  
  
He was still mulling over his thoughts when Dumbledore gave the orders to go to their dormitories. However, the rustle of the other students around him meant nothing as the girl suddenly turned and looked at him. He was used to people gawking at him and his scar because of his past, but this was different. He felt as though she was looking right into his soul. It was an eerie feeling that made him feel very awkward and yet he couldn't pry himself away. Then she said his name. How could she have known who he was if she was only a muggle? He knew she couldn't be a friend from his old school in Surrey, Dudley had always made sure he'd had none. He felt sure he didn't know her, yet somehow he got the distinct impression that she knew all about him. He leaned in closer trying to get a better look at her when Moody unexpectedly cast his spell and she fell stiffly to the floor, leaving Harry with a million questions and no answers.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Sarah woke up in a different room surrounded by the school staff.  
  
"You needn't think about escaping or attacking us," announced Dumbledore. "I have surrounded you with a magical shield that prohibits all magic from penetrating, at least from your side."  
  
Her immediate thoughts flew to her backpack, which appeared to have been taken. Horror struck, her eyes flew into a panicked search of the room, locating it in a far corner. She knew she must get it back before they found the books, most importantly, the book about them. "My bag?" she stammered. "Please, I need my bag!"  
  
"Why, what's in it? Something to curse us with?" snapped Snape in a particularly malicious manner.  
  
"Professor, I assure you I mean you no harm. I am on your side," Sarah replied.  
  
"Liar!" roared Snape. "You are here to aide 'He-who-shall-not-be-named' aren't you!"  
  
"Please, let me explain," cried Sarah. "First, can I have my bag, please? I promise it holds no weapons or magical implements, but if you want to know how I got here and truly understand who I am, I will need to show you something from my bag."  
  
Dumbledore searched her eyes, finding only sincerity. "Relinquish the parcel, Minerva."  
  
"Headmaster," began Professor McGonagall, "are you sure that is wise?"  
  
"Professor Moody has looked over the bag and found nothing of danger to us."  
  
Sarah's eyes shot over to Mad-Eye Moody. "You looked through my things?" she squeaked.  
  
"None of us were able to break through the spell you had on it. However," replied Moody, "this eye of mine can see through even the most powerful magical devices."  
  
"Why are you so concerned?" Snape asked with suspicion evident. "If you were going to show us the contents anyway, what difference does it make?"  
  
"It's just that I want to explain them first. I don't think you would understand otherwise." Sarah's bag was levitated through the invisible barrier that surrounded her. "Thank you. First of all, let me say that I cannot tell you exactly how this happened. Let me just start by telling you that over the past few months I have been traveling through many different dimensions."  
  
"So you are a wizard," hissed Snape.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't think so. I've never been called one anywhere else I've been. The thing is, I don't really travel to different places and times. As strange as it sounds, I actually travel mostly through the literary world." Sarah waited for their reactions.  
  
"How preposterous!" Professor McGonagall said, obviously shocked Sarah could have made such an insinuation.  
  
"So what are you saying? Are you trying to tell us that we are characters in some storybook?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"That's what I wanted to show you. But before I do, I must ask that you keep this secret. If the knowledge gets too widespread, it could be catastrophic."  
  
After getting nods of agreement from all the staff, Sarah unzipped the backpack, which spilled over with books. After a short period during which she searched through the pile, she pulled out her copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They stared at it in shock.  
  
"It's obviously a muggle book," observed Moody. "Look at the cover! No movement."  
  
"How did you get such a book?" "Does this mean all the muggles are finding out about wizards?" Questions were thrown at Sarah until she thought her head would explode.  
  
"Please!" she yelled over the din. "I've already told you what happens. That's all I know. If you don't believe me, I will consent to taking your truth serum Professor Snape. I'm not from this world. I am not here to hurt any of you. There's nothing more I can tell you." She gazed around the room, not sure the type of response she would receive from such an outburst. Professor Dumbledore spoke up first.  
  
"Child," he began with a gentle voice and sympathy in his eyes. "As much as we might wish to believe you, it really isn't out place to decide your fate. This is something best left to the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, I happen to know they're all tied up in Uzbekistan right now soothing over some magical disaster. Until they can spare someone to decide what to do with you, you shall have to remain confined. I shall construct a small room near the gamekeeper's cottage. There will be magical protection preventing both your escape and any magic, dark or otherwise, from coming through to the outside, much like what contains you now."  
  
Sarah's face fell. They didn't believe her. This was one place she thought for sure she would be understood. She looked into Dumbledore's eyes and saw pity there. He wanted to understand, but even she had to admit her story sounded a little far-fetched. Still. . . "Thank you, anyway," she choked out.  
  
"I must consider the safety of my students first. I will have meals brought out to you and Hagrid will be nearby if there is any trouble." Said the Headmaster in a comforting tone.  
  
"Indeed," growled Snape. "We'll all be keeping our eyes on you."  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know, for better or worse in a review! 


	2. The Decision

A/N: IMPORTANT!! Please understand that you do NOT have to read The Necklace first in order to understand this story. I think you might enjoy it and it is the start of Sarah's adventures, but adequate information is in this story to understand everything I enjoy this one just as much (I hope.) SO, please don't stop reading! On that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
TheDarkLadyOfRavenclaw: Thanks for your review! I hope my AN cleared up any misgivings you had.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only claim to own Sarah. But one day. . .  
  
The Necklace: The Adventure Continues  
  
Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
Even though he had plenty of homework to think about, Harry couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning. He had had a hard time paying attention to Ron and Hermione all afternoon. Hermione had even gone so far as to suggest the stranger had put a spell on him. He knew that wasn't it though. It was her eyes. He knew those eyes from somewhere. Looking at them both filled his heart with pity and made him wish he knew who she was.  
  
He had watched as they took her to a small house out by Hagrid. He wished security on the grounds wasn't so strict right now or he would simply throw his invisibility cloak on for a closer look. But with Professor McGonagall at the door, there was no chance of slipping by unnoticed. Who wouldn't notice a door opening on it's own? At least they were going to start classes again tomorrow. He had Care of Magical Creatures and might be able to catch a glimpse of her. Until then, he would just have to try to keep from thinking about her.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Sarah sat outside her little house reading one of her Harry Potter books in the warmth of the sun. She figured since she was here, she might as well brush up on her reading. It felt good to sit outside. Her house was little more than a large room, but still more than enough for her needs. She was happy enough that there was indoor plumbing! She was only allowed outside in a small area around the place. Spells had been performed to confine her to that area. Having nobody to talk to and little else to do while she waited for the Ministry, she had spent most of her time reading outside the past few days. She was, in fact, so very into her current book, that she didn't even notice that students were starting to come near for Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"So, what are you? A muggle or a witch?"  
  
At Draco Malfoy's remark, Sarah's head immediately snapped up and her face blanched. "I. . .I'm not sure. I suppose that's what I'm waiting for the Ministry to decide." She then looked around to see a large group of kids all staring at her. Realizing what book she had, she quickly shut it and hid it behind her back. 'Stupid!' she thought. 'How could you be such an idiot as to bring THIS book outside!'  
  
"What's that you're hiding?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Draco, be careful, you know what they said," another student warned.  
  
"I remember what they said all right." Malfoy replied smugly. "She can't use any magic on us. What's to be afraid of?"  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake!" Sarah sighed. "There's no reason for anyone to be afraid of me regardless. I'm not a threat to any of you!"  
  
"Then why do they keep you trapped in there?" smirked Draco.  
  
Her face fell. "Because nobody believes me," she said, catching a glance of Harry in the crowd.  
  
Hagrid saved her from any further confrontation by calling class to a start and herding them all off to an area out of her view. She noticed Harry lingered behind a bit and kept glancing at her. "Will I ever get a chance to talk to him?" she wondered out loud.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
All day Harry eagerly awaited Hagrid's class. If the class before it hadn't run late, he would have been the first person down there. He felt sure that if he just saw that girl again, something would trigger a memory.  
  
By the time he arrived, though, Draco Malfoy was already doing his best to ridicule her. She looked so heartbroken when she said nobody believed her that Harry was about to yell, "I believe you!" but Hagrid started class. He had stolen a glance at her, but still it hadn't jogged his memory. Where had he seen those eyes before?  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
After she had nearly been caught with a Harry Potter book, Sarah decided it was too risky to have that book in daylight. So she retreated into her room and decided instead to read one of her favorite Lurlene McDaniel books. However, it wasn't long before she caught sight of Professor Dumbledore crossing the grounds with a man she hadn't seen before.  
  
As they neared, she heard the new man ask, "Is this the child?" Professor Dumbledore nodded and then told the man about her arrival and explanations. While the man contemplated her story, Dumbledore looked at Sarah and told her what was going on.  
  
"Child. . ." he began.  
  
"Sarah, actually. My name is Sarah Wilkins," she interrupted nervously.  
  
"Sarah, then. This is Mr. Fudge from the Ministry of Magic. We brought with us the truth serum. After we ask you a few more questions, we will decide what is to be done with you."  
  
Sarah gulped, nervous at the thought of being under control of the truth serum. She had always hated being out of control of herself, but then again, she was the one who gave them the idea. She only hoped that after this they would believe her. Dumbledore waved his wand and said the incantation to remove the invisible barrier, then gave her the serum. He placed only a few drops on her tongue. She expected to feel funny or immediately tell her whole life story, but really, she felt no different that she had before.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and nodded, as though he saw something indicating to him the serum had taken effect. "Now we begin. Are you working for Voldemort or any dark magic follower?"  
  
"No," she replied plainly.  
  
"Are you a user or supporter of dark magic yourself?" asked Fudge.  
  
"No, nor do I ever wish to be." The conviction in her voice made Dumbldore's eyes sparkle with excitement. It made her curious as to why.  
  
Fudge studied her a bit more before asking, "How did you get here?"  
  
"The necklace I wear is a link of sorts to a power that allows me to travel through other dimensions I read about in my books. I travel to these worlds in order to help in some way. I had completed my task in the last world I was in, so I the necklace chose to transport me to this world next," she explained.  
  
"What is this power of which you speak?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't know exactly. It is something inside me, a power of my heart. It allows me to make my wishes come true. In fact, my first wish was to visit the worlds of the characters in my favorite books. Because I wanted it with all my heart, it came true and here I am today. Whatever the power is, it only works for good. That much I know for sure." Again Sarah noticed a twinkle of glee in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Mr. Fudge," said Dumbledore, still looking at Sarah. "I do not detect any threat in this girl. She has said herself that this power only works for good. Personally, I think it would be fine and, in fact, in the best interest of all involved if she were immediately admitted to this school for further evaluation of her magical capabilities. Testing by the staff could help determine from where exactly she draws her power. A treasure such as this cannot be turned aside to be caught my dark magic. Perhaps here, we can persuade her to join our fight against the dark powers."  
  
"Calm down Dumbledore," exclaimed Fudge. "You make it sound as though we are at war." He looked Sarah over once more, missing the anger and frustration hidden behind Dumbledore's eyes. "Do you have or have you had and intention of hurting in any way any of the students or staff at this school?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, surprising even herself.  
  
"Both men looked at her anew. "Who?" demanded Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," she answered. "He was teasing me before his class with Hagrid earlier today and I wanted to kick him in the shins. I wouldn't have, though. I only wanted to. I've never intentionally physically hurt someone in my life."  
  
Dumbledore's smile returned. "Any child will feel like that sometimes. You see, Mr. Fudge, she is quite harmless, and just think what an ally she could make for us!" He looked Sarah in the eye. "Would you like to help us fight against dark magic?"  
  
A smile spread across Sarah's face. "Yes!" she shrieked. They had accepted her! They believed her story and they had finally accepted her! She looked at Mr. Fudge and for the first time, watched a smile form on his face. "So what does this mean?" she asked. "I mean, what happens now?"  
  
"Well, for tonight you can stay out here, but without the barrier that held you prisoner before," explained the headmaster. "Then tomorrow at breakfast we will delay classes a bit to hold a special sorting ceremony for you."  
  
"Although she had not thought it possible, her smile widened. "You mean I get to live with the other kids! Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Unable to contain herself, she ran up to embrace him in a large hug. She couldn't have explained with words her happiness if she tried, especially when the hug was returned. Suddenly realizing how awkward this must be for the professor, she slowly pulled back. "I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't been with kids my age in so long. I guess I just missed the companionship."  
  
Dumbledore's eye glittered. "I understand. Now then, get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us. Rather than attend regular classes, you will be seen and tested by all the teachers privately to discover the extent of your abilities. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
"Excellent!" she beamed back.  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^  
  
Yea! Chapter 2 is done! So did you like it? Hate it? Write a review and let me know!  
  
Coming up in the next chapter: the sorting, Sarah finally meets Harry and his crew and perhaps the budding of a little romance? 


End file.
